


Chore

by OCWotchny



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCWotchny/pseuds/OCWotchny
Summary: You and Ignis spend some time together in the kitchen.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Chore

**Author's Note:**

> For Ash - Decisive Battle I (Octopath Traveller OST)

“You don’t have to cook for me, you know.”

You say it only in passing, a small comment to fill the silence while he busies himself with whatever is on the stove. Part of you meant it– your mother had raised you with manners, after all, and you didn’t want him thinking that he was obligated to do this for you all of the time. He cocks an eyebrow at you all the same, and you think you even catch a hint of a smile grace his lips.

“Would you rather me not cook at all, then?” He asks, and you snort. “Truly, it doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I do like cooking; I wouldn’t have taken the time to learn it if I didn’t– Taste this, by the way.” He lifts up a spoonful of whatever is in the pot and motions toward you. You hum and rise from your seat to cross over and do as he asks, and smile at the pleasant taste.

“‘s good,” you say, licking your lips. “Shrimp?”

“Lobster,” he corrects, lifting up another small helping and blowing over it to cool it down. “It is not my own recipe, but it looked to be rather good when I saw it on the telly.” He tries it then, and is pleased if the raising of his eyebrows is any indication. “Ah,” he says. “Once again, the Barefoot Contessa impresses me with her designs.”

You smirk. “One day you’ll reach her, Iggy. I believe in you.” He gives you an admonishing look at the nickname, but doesn’t comment on it. Your hand comes up to rest over his shoulder blade, and he leans into the affection appreciatively.

“I know you like to cook,” you say after a few minutes. “But anything gets to be a chore when you do it all of the time. I know you always end up having to cook for your boys, and I don’t want you to think of me as another chore. You deserve to relax when you come home, okay?”

He narrows his brows then, screwing his mouth to the side. “I don’t consider anything I do for you a chore,” he says, and the way he says your name makes you feel a little warm. “I do things for you because I want to.” Another brief pause, as though he’s not sure how to phrase his thoughts. “... Do you feel like that? As though you’re a chore for me?”

A laugh escapes your mouth before you can catch yourself, but you shake your head after. “Woah, there. That’s something to talk about with my therapist, babe.” The look he gives you is full of concern, and

you reach up to pinch his cheek. “I’m kidding. I don’t think of myself as a chore, or a burden, or anything like that. If anything, I worry I don’t do  _ enough _ chores, because you get to them before I have a chance, mister.”

Ignis’ cheeks go red, and he focuses on the pot in front of him to avoid eye contact. “Ah, well,” he starts. “Old habit, I suppose. Prompto and Noct aren’t exactly what one could call tidy, so I’m used to getting to things quickly to avoid them piling up.” 

You think about calling the two kids some unkind names, but think better of it and catch yourself. While

you’re not as close with them as Ignis is (you wanted to keep that sort of thing separate from your relationship, and hanging out with a royal always felt weird anyways), you do like the two of them, and know that they try their best to ease Ignis’ burdens in their own way. Instead, you opt for silence, turning your back to the counter so you can lift yourself up and slide onto it. Ignis flicks your thigh, but you don’t budge, and he doesn’t push it further. 

“I mean it, though,” you continue after stewing over it a while longer. “We’re equals in this relationship. As nice as I’m sure it would be, I didn’t start dating you so I could have a sexy royal butler around the house.”

Ignis smiles. “Of course not,” he says. “You started dating me because of my hair. You said so yourself.”

You snicker, and nudge his knee with your foot. “I did not!” you say. “I started dating you for your glasses, I’m pretty sure.”

“Perhaps. We can at least both agree it wasn’t for my fashion sense.”

That makes you laugh, and you groan at the memory. “God, no. Not back then. I’m still thankful that Prompto and Gladio finally made you redo your wardrobe.”

While you may have gotten a kick out of it, the thought makes Ignis shudder. “Never again,” he swears. “They had that one chance to make me play dress up for the day, and that is all they will ever get.”

“Aw, come on,” you tease, reaching up to take his shirt into your hands and pull him to stand in front of you. “You looked good in everything they got you. That, and it was so much fun taking you  _ out _ of all of those clothes…” You lean in to press a kiss to his collar, and feel him relax underneath you at your touch. He exhales through his nose into your hair, an indicator that he’s de-stressing even further.

“Come now,” he mutters, bringing his hands to your waist. “Trying this before dinner? That’s rather undignified.”

You hum. “If I recall correctly,” you mumble, trailing kisses up his neck towards the corner of his mouth. “You once told me you liked seeing me act undignified.” You press a kiss to his lips then, and any snarky response is forgotten as he returns it. 

He pulls away after a minute and you grumble something to complain before he taps you on the nose. “Maybe so,” he says, licking his swollen lips. “But I made this for you, and if it spoils, it will be your job to do the dishes. Also, I’d like for you to eat at least a bit of it.”

You grin and pinch his sides. “How about I do the dishes anyways, and give you a different chore for after dinner?”

The corners of his mouth curl up into a sly smirk. “I think I can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i only ever write fics for friends. anyways i've never played a final fantasy game


End file.
